predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kings Return
Gold Star |number = 34 |image = Image: Great_Ball_GS.png |imagewidth = 100 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Moving On |next = Gold and Aipom}} Note: This is the first chapter of Chapter Guide#Gold Star Saga Pokemon: Gold Star. A loud, stormy night erupted all over Kanto in a furious rage. A torrential rain that had been lasting for a few days poured down onto the region forcing everyone and their children from Pallet Town to the Sevii Islands to find shelter within their homes until the storm stopped. However, this didn't seem to be the case as this storm had been going nonstop this way for about three days. Professor Pine, Kanto's Pokémon Professor, immediately knew that this was no normal storm. He sent one of his own Pokémon out to find out what was going on, however, when it returned, it had been shocked by a random lightning strike as soon as it went to high. Professor Pine and his wife, Alerce knew this wasn't just some random storm. It was much too large to be caused by something other than a legendary Pokémon. Despite all of this going on in Kanto, the other regions seemed virtually untouched by all of this. Professor Pine, seeing no reason to stay in a region that thwarted them with endless amounts of rain, called upon the ones that had become his personal assistants; the Pokédex Holders of Kanto. Specifically of these Pokédex Holders, he called upon Brandon, Artie, and Rich. At the moment, these were the only three Pokédex Holders available. As for the rest of them, Professor Pine didn't exactly keep tabs on them twenty four seven. Ever since Hakel's triumphant victory at the Indigo Plateau, he has since lost to Blue, about a year and a half ago and has traveled with Kusa to the Orange Islands. However, after a few months of training together, Professor Pine had gotten a call from Kusa. She told him that they had separated for a little while to get some special training done. Professor Pine wished them both luck, even though, Kusa sounded a bit disappointed at their separation. However, after that, Pine has had no contact with either Hakel nor Kusa. He didn't find this to be a bad thing, although, he would like to hear about from the ones he entrusted his and his deceased mentor's life goal. It has been about a year more since he has heard anything from them. Blue, as Professor Pine has expected, has become the Pokémon Champion and his duties against challenging Pokémon Trainers and the such has kept him extremely busy. However, Blue, at least, likes to keep in contact with Professor Pine after almost every session of battling and continues to grow stronger. Red and Green, despite being only twenty years old, have recently gotten married and are currently venturing through the Sevii Islands for what they like to call, their "honeymoon". Even though Professor Pine is happy they are having a good time over there in the Sevii Islands, he knew they were simply to catch as many Pokémon as they could. They were still on a mission to complete the Pokédex after all and not even their marriage could keep them away from Pokémon. Artie, Brandon, and Rich currently serve as Professor Pine's assistants and they usually go on researching hunts for new Pokémon in the new region or any other region he has had an interest in. They also act as security when Professor Pine is venturing through these mysterious lands. Finally, there was Machine and Yellow. Every time Professor Pine thinks of Machine and Yellow, he laughs and smiles. Machine and Yellow have been living in Viridian City and frequently visit Professor Pine and his wife, Alerce every chance that they get. Machine and Yellow have caught many of the Pokémon in the Kanto Region and currently are only missing the mysterious Pokémon of Kanto. These Pokémon are known as, the legendary Pokémon which hide in inconspicuous places such as Cerulean Cave or Seafoam Island. Recently, they have in fact taken a break from Pokémon hunting and are currently having a date in a five-star restaurant recently built in Viridian City. Two years had passed since their fight with Team Rocket and honestly, no one had seen a better couple in the Kanto Region. Machine and Yellow have finally accepted one another as true lovers and have even announced that they may get married in the near future. The two of them spend all of their time with another and this is true even during Pokémon battles. They always battle as a couple and so far, every Pokémon Trainer that has challenged had failed and lost. Besides Blue and many of the other Pokédex Holders, they are known as two of the most strongest Pokémon Trainers in Kanto. Unfortunately, tonight, wasn't like any night it was before. Machine and Yellow had just finished their night out together and they were walking home when suddenly... they were attacked. Their attackers had shrouded themselves in darkness and attacked with accurate precision and power. Machine and Yellow tried to fight back, however, they had left their Pokémon at the Viridian City Pokémon Center. They had had a tough fight a bit earlier during the day and they needed to be healed. Little did they know, they would be attacked by ruthless attackers obviously hunting to kill them. Machine and Yellow eventually figured out who these attackers were. It was a team that they did not expect to see out in the open. It was a criminal organization that had come into the picture halfway through their first journey through Kanto. Team Rocket had fallen and it was their time to shine. These assassins were known as the Reddosuta Shikaku, the assassins that have been trying to eliminate Machine, his family, and the people connected to him for years ever since he was younger. Machine and Yellow were completely defenseless around this hour. They never expected the Reddosuta Shikaku to attack them anytime and these assassins drew on that vulnerability. Because, even though they were ruthless, killing machine's that were bent on eliminating all of them below their standing, they normally used Pokémon to destroy their clients. This time was different, however. They used their own fists and weapons to try and eliminate Machine and Yellow. Something was definitely going on. Machine and Yellow emerged on the scene, tearing out of an alleyway. They landed on the slippery ground hoping to stop in their tracks, however, their bodies were tired and spent from running away from these assassins. Instead, they landed on the slippery ground and they both fell off of their feet, rolling their bodies against a wall behind them. "Damn it..." Machine said, raising to his feet once more, exhausted from taking these assassins on. He stood under a light pole as Yellow stood up next to him, leaning on Machine as a sharp pain darted up the side of her body. Machine caught her and watched as she clutched her side with her left hand, groaning in aggravating pain. Blood trickled from her side and bled through her outfit, dripping onto the ground slowly. She had been seriously injured by one of their attackers and the pain was beginning to get the best of her. "Yellow, are you alright?!" Machine asked as she slowly rose her head, smiled weakly at him, and nodded. Machine smiled back to her and sighed saying, "Yellow, I love you, more than life itself, but I do know when you're lying to me especially because you have that beautiful ring on your finger." "Heh..." Yellow laughed weakly. "Just because of that ring and the fact that you love me, does that really mean you know when I'm lying to you? Or... is it because of the many times we've made love and assuming that you love me even more than life itself, you know the in's and out's of my body?" Machine tried to sympathize with Yellow's pointless humor but it wasn't exactly the right moment for it. Machine uttered a chuckle and said, "This is no time for jokes, Yellow. Now, answer me, truthfully this time. Are you alright?" Yellow sighed and said, "Are you sure you're not the ones making jokes?" "What do you mean?" Machine asked. "Crimson... I'm bleeding slowly out of my left side. How the hell do you think I've feel?" Yellow asked. "Okay, okay, I get the message. But, that doesn't mean we can stop running. Those bastards will keep coming after us, no matter how far we run." Machine said, looking around him and trying to sense anything from the Reddosuta Shikaku. "We've lost them, Crimson... for the moment." Yellow said, however, clutched her side, dropping to her knees in pain. "Damn it... This pain is really getting to me, Crimson... I don't think I can walk any longer. This feels like the end for me, Crimson." Machine turned around, kneeling, and said, "I'll carry you on my back. There's no in hell that I'm letting you go. We've gone through too damn much to let you leave me now..." Yellow sighed as he she wrapped her arms and legs around his back while he held her up by propping her body safely on his back. She couldn't die now. Not after being with Machine for so long. There's no way he'd let her die without a fight. "I love you, Crimson. I really do." Yellow said, laying her head on his back. "After two years of good loving, you'd better be, bitch." Machine said, as Yellow went to slap him across the back of his back. However, as she started to, Machine heard two figures coming their way. "Someone's coming..." Machine looked around him and saw that another alleyway was in their reach. He quickly ducked into the alleyway with Machine on his back and told her to be absolutely quiet. No one and no thing could that they were there. Machine wanted both of them to survive, no matter what. The two of them watched two Reddosuta Shikaku members appear in the alleyway, darting their eyes from corner to corner of the street, searching for the ones they were to kill. Machine tried to see any part of their faces, however, their hoods from their tattered red coats covered every part of their body. The only part of their body that Machine could see was their fingers and that was only because they were both wearing black fingerless gloves. However, as Machine stared at one of the assassins, he noticed that two skulls were plastered across his fingerless gloves with the letter "P" inside of their mouths. "Toukai," One of them spoke up. "Have you found the two Pokédex Holders yet?" "No, Shuuryou," The one identified as Toukai responded. "I have not found them yet. They seem to be hiding somewhere around here, I can tell you that." "They must be eliminated soon. Find them or Master Pulse may have to eliminate the both of us." The one identified as Shuuryou ordered. Toukai saluted Shuuryou as Machine realized that they may have been discovered soon. They needed to escape from this place and Yellow thought the same. However, as Machine turned around, he was thrown out of the alleyway by a blast of energy that seemed to come out of nowhere. Machine landed on the top of Yellow, accidentally knocking her unconscious for the time being. Machine got back up and threw a punch at Toukai but missed, somehow, and was kneed in the stomach and then sent flying into the wall with a destructive fist of fury delivered to his face. "Excellent work, Toukai..." Shuuryou said, as Machine began to stand up to his feet. However, something sent him crashing back onto the ground, face first, this time. "Your powers of investigation and sensing presences has improved." "You... bastards." Machine said, finally getting enough strength to stand up to his feet. "You can't beat me." "Are you so sure about what you're proclaiming?" Toukai asked. "I just knocked you flat on your back three times without even trying. What have you in store for us that we don't already know about?" "You don't want to piss me off, that's what you don't know." Machine said, as Shuuryou elbowed him in the stomach and then held his body up against a wall. "Listen kid, I don't want the hell you think you're trying to play here but it's obviously not tough enough to defeat us. Besides, we didn't come here to kill you." Shuuryou said, surprising Machine. "You didn't?" Machine asked, a bit confused. "No. We came here to get something back from you that belongs to our master." Shuuryou said as he reached for Machine's chest. He placed a hand on his chest as it began to glow bright red. His shirt tore from his chest revealing a mechanical hole that was beginning to open up there. "What the hell are you doing?!" Machine asked angrily as he reached for Shuuryou's hand that had him held there. "Let go of me, you bastard!" "Stop squirming, kid. This'll be over quite soon." Shuuryou said as an orb of red energy began to surface from Machine's body. Instantly, something snapped within Machine's head. His eyes glowed red and a veil of red energy surrounded his body in a growing rage. "Shuuryou!" Toukai shouted as Machine's body exploded in a blast of red energy that sent Shuuryou and Toukai flying backwards. As Shuuryou and Toukai looked back up at him, their eyes opened wide as the mechanical hole in his chest closed back up, sealing the orb deep within his heart once more. "I won't let you take that from me! You dumb assholes have no idea what type of power it entails! What type of power I entail when it's in my grasp!" Machine shouted, as his body released an enormous amount of red energy that Toukai and Shuuryou easily dodged. They jumped to the side as they watched the power erupt from Machine, destroying two buildings in the process. "You are nothing compared to us kid! We will show you that... right now!" Shuuryou nodded to Toukai as they both sent a crescent shaped wave of purple energy that sliced directly through Machine's attack, ripping through his body indefinitely. Machine fell to the ground, unconscious with his blood being washed away in the rain. "That was it? That was the power of the Yajuu no Reddosuta Shikaku? I have no idea why the boss wants this punk for the group. He's pitiful if that's all he can do with its power." "Well, whatever, let's-" Toukai started to say but sensed a gigantic blast of fire that ripped through the rain towards the two of them. "Shuuryou, move!" Toukai shouted just in time for the both of them to move and the fire to crash onto the ground. "You won't be taking anyone, anywhere, I'm afraid." Said a familiar voice that landed in front of the unconscious Machine and Yellow with a Rapidash by his side. "Looks like we have company, Toukai." Shuuryou said, as they both noticed two figures through the rain. They realized who had appeared as soon as the second person called out their first Pokémon. "Gengar, Night Shade now!" The second person called out, as a Gengar was released sending a blast of darkness up at them. Toukai and Shuuryou easily dodged, landing on the ground in front of their interruptions. "Oh, now, I see. Have you two come to save your friends?" Toukai asked, as the first person with a Rapidash smiled confidently. "Or is something entirely unrelated, Hakel Fury and Kusa Tenpi?" Shuuryou asked, raising an eyebrow at the two Pokédex Holders. "No shit, dumb asses." Hakel said, with Kusa standing next to him. "I've come to rescue them and... take you two out. Members of the Reddosuta Shikaku are always a plus to get rid of, once you have the chance." "Don't make us laugh, kid." Toukai said, confidently. "You couldn't take us in a-" "No, Toukai, stop." Shuuryou said, interrupting his partner. "It looks like we're done here, for now." "What the hell are you talking about?" Toukai asked, confused. "He's saying because you two are being little bitches right now and can't ignore your master's orders, you have to run away like little punk assholes." Kusa said, angering Toukai. "Unfortunately... she's right, Toukai. We were not supposed to have any witnesses and we're not allowed to use our brand new Pokémon against them either. We must obey the Master's orders, despite our mission being a failure. Let us take our leave, Toukai." Shuuryou said as they both began to back up towards the darkness. "No, we have to stop them, Kusa!" Hakel shouted, as his Rapidash charged at them as fast as it could. "Right! You heard him, Gengar! Stop them!" Kusa agreed, making her Gengar attack Toukai and Shuuryou. "NOT THIS TIME!" Toukai shouted, throwing a gigantic smoke bomb onto the ground, giving them the perfect to slip away into the darkness. When the smoke disappeared, Toukai and Shuuryou had disappeared, without any trace left behind. "What the-? Where the hell did they go?" Kusa asked, surprised that they had disappeared so quickly. "Ah, shit." Hakel cursed at himself for letting them go. "What a bitch. I can't believe this just happened. We had them in OUR SITES! How the hell did we let them escape?" "I suppose that doesn't matter right now, does it?" Kusa asked as they both turned around and looked at the unconscious, bleeding Machine and Yellow. "You're right, Kusa! What happened to them right now, doesn't matter! We have to get these two to the hospital!" Hakel proclaimed as Kusa nodded. They both called their Pokémon back to their Poké Balls and walked over to the bloody Machine and Yellow. Hakel slung Machine over his back and Kusa took care of Yellow. When they both ready, they headed out of that street, through the torrential rain and headed for nearest hospital they knew of; the Pokémon Center. In the near distance, sitting on top of a tall building, sat a boy with red hair that watched Hakel and Kusa running away to the Pokémon Center. He pulled back his sleeve and spoke into his Pokégear saying, "Yes... They have been rescued... By who?... Hakel Fury and Kusa Tenpi..." The young boy then nodded as someone on the other end responded and he disappeared into the night, awaiting his next time to be revealed. The next day... Yellow burst up out from her bed that she was lying on. Machine was still very much unconscious, sprawled on the bed across from the her. He was wrapped in bandages and all she had was a simple bruises on her body. "Where am I?" Yellow asked, looking around her. She saw that Hakel, Kusa, and Professor Pine were standing there, all waving to her as she woke up. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Yellow asked, still aching from the beating she had taken, even though, she wasn't as bad off as Machine was at the moment. "Well, first of all, you're in a Pokémon Center. Secondly, we're all here because something has recently come up..." Hakel said, as Kusa stood by Yellow's bedside. Hakel stood by Machine and quietly woke him up from his slumber. Machine and Yellow stared at Professor Pine who was very glad that they had been saved by Hakel and Kusa. "So... what's this thing that has come up?" Machine asked, after they all reminisced for awhile about their travels. Hakel and Kusa had just came back to Kanto a few days ago but didn't arrive in Viridian City until last night. Lucky for them or Machine and Yellow would probably be dead right about now. "Well, it seems my Professor Oak's colleague, Professor Elm, has called upon you four... Have you four ever heard of the Johto Region?" Professor Pine asked as Hakel's eyes widened. "If you haven't, that's too bad because the four of you will be representing the Pokédex Holders in the Johto Region! You will also be awarded all new Pokémon and begin a new journey of your own!" "Are there Gym Badges?" Machine asked as Professor Pine nodded. "Yes, of course, Machine. And before you go, Hakel, Kusa, and Machine... Please, I want you to choose your newest starter Pokémon from these three choices." Professor Pine said, as he moved out of the way and showed them a metal case with three Poké Ball's sitting idly there. Three new Pokémon sat in them, just waiting for them to be chosen. Professor Pine rolled the Pokémon in front of Machine, Hakel, and Kusa as they stood amazed at the chance of getting new starter Pokémon. "Ah yes, before you choose... let me introduce you to the three of them." Professor Pine picked up the first Poké Ball on the left side. "This is the first Pokémon, the Grass type, Chikorita!" Professor Pine released a Chikorita from its Poké Ball and instantly, its eyes met with Hakel's. "There's no question! I must have this cutie, right here!" Hakel said as Chikorita hopped into his arms. "Chikorita's awesome!" "You're going to pick the first that you see, Hakel? Aren't you going to wait for the other choices to come out?" Yellow asked, even though she wasn't choosing her own starter. "Nope! This Chikorita is cute enough for me!" Hakel said, as Professor Pine nodded, tossing Hakel Chikorita's Poké Ball. "Thanks, Professor! Chikorita, return!" Chikorita nodded and hopped inside its Poké Ball ready to go on an all new journey with Hakel. "Now, next! This is the fire type, Cyndaquil!" Professor Pine called Cyndaquil out of its Poké Ball. It was a different Pokémon because of the fact that it had fire coming out of its back. It was awesome, however, Machine and Kusa wanted to see the third starter just to be sure. "And this is third starter, Totodile!" Professor Pine released Totodile out of its Poké Ball and it landed on the ground. Totodile danced around and was full of energy, kind of annoying Cyndaquil a bit. "Alright, so which will you choose you two?" "I've got it!" Machine said, pointing instantly to Totodile. "This little guy is mine! He's so full of energy and happy! Totodile is definitely mine to own!" Professor Pine nodded and tossed Totodile's Poké Ball to Machine. Machine caught it and with a groan, from the pain, of course, called Totodile back to its Poké Ball. "I guess that leaves me with Cyndaquil!" Kusa said, kind of disappointed because she wanted to have Totodile. She then shrugged her shoulders as she caught Cyndaquil's Poké Ball and called it back to it. "Alrighty then." Professor Pine said, smiling at the three of them. "You four will embark on your journey whenever Yellow and Machine become healed. Is that alright with you guys?" They all nodded, agreeing that what Professor Pine was saying was reasonable. "Before you go, Professor, I have one more question." Machine said, lying back down on his bed. "Yes, what is it, Machine?" Professor Pine asked. "I wanted to know... Are we allowed to bring any of our old Pokémon with us?" Machine asked. "Of course, Machine! However, because of theft and other petty things, the Pokémon League Committee only allows you to bring two of your Pokémon over to another region. Is that alright with you?" Professor Pine asked. "Yes, of course. I already know the two that I am going to take." Machine said, as Professor Pine nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hakel and Kusa nodded to Yellow and Machine, not saying anything because they wanted to of them to get some rest for their next big adventure. This new journey was going to be amazing and if what Professor Pine was saying was true, that means there's going to be all new Pokémon to capture. The four of them couldn't wait especially Hakel, who hadn't been to Johto in awhile or so, he acted like he hadn't. Nevertheless, before they could do anything, Machine and Yellow had to heal up. Surprisingly enough, this didn't take as long as they believed it would. Machine and Yellow's wounds seemed to heal faster than normally and they were out of the Center three days later, ready to take on the next region in the world; Johto. The four of them met up as soon as they heard that Machine and Yellow were alright and Professor Pine was there to give them a big sendoff. Red, Green, Blue, Brandon, Artie, and Rich were all there as well to see them off. They couldn't go with them as they had important things to do in Kanto, however, they still wanted to see the heroes off. As they headed out of the crowd of people that came to send them off, Professor Pine stopped them and held out his hand. "Huh? What is it, Professor Pine?" Kusa asked, wondering why he was holding out his hand. "Let me see your Pokédex's. I must upgrade them for you. Besides, there are about 100 new Pokémon in Johto." Professor Pine said, as the four of them nodded, handing him their Pokédex's. He quickly made a few adjustments and quickly configured to record data instantly upon seeing all the new Pokémon in Johto. "Now, here you are." The four heroes took their Pokédex's back as Professor Pine stopped them one last time saying, "What Pokémon have you decided to take with you to the Johto Region?" "Oh right." Machine said taking out the two Poké Ball's he had in his pocket excluding Totodile's Poké Ball, which was in one of his other pockets. "I have decided to take my Charizard and Scyther with me." Hakel took one Poké Ball and said, "I have decided to take this Eevee with me. I obtained during my training and decided to take it with me. Besides, I heard there's two new eeveelutions in this region known as Espeon and Umbreon." Yellow took out her two Poké Ball's and said, "I decided to take Chuchu and Zappy. After all, they're my partners even though, I am sad that I have to leave everyone else." "And finally, I've decided to just take my Venusaur." Kusa said, holding out her Poké Ball for Venusaur. "Excellent." Professor Pine said, finally moving out of the way. "Very well, you guys. That's it. Get out of here and go enjoy Johto as much as possible." Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow all smiled and turned around saying, "Don't worry, we will, Professor!" The four of them got onto a boat that sailed directly to the Johto Region in only a few hours. As the boat sped away, the four Pokédex Holders waved at everyone who was there, wishing them the best of luck while they were gone. All new journey's were beginning all around the world and all new path's were opening up for everyone. As they disappeared into the distance, they all looked at the sunset that was creeping over the horizon. Machine jumped into the air and shouted, "I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE JOHTO REGION!" Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters